


Inside the Darkness

by sterlynsilverrose



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterlynsilverrose/pseuds/sterlynsilverrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur wakes up naked and in a dark room, and as he tries to find his way out he finds himself in quite the predicament.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [varooooom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/varooooom/gifts).



When Arthur opened his eyes, the entire room was dark. The silence was deafening as he slowly tried to sit himself up. The stone surface he found himself lying on was slightly warm thanks to where he had been lying for who knows how long in the room alone. 

“I wouldn’t try to sit up.” 

Too late. The king had sat up and turned his feet around slowly leaning down off of the stone bed. The room started to spin as the young King stead himself with a hiss. Reaching up to the back of his head gingerly, Arthur felt the back of his head as the throbbing intensified. “Yeah, well, I’m up.” 

“What in gods name was I hit with?” Arthur grunted as he leaned against the side of the table he had been placed on. If he expected an answer, the voice that had warned him not to sit up did not offer one. Scowling at his unknown companion, Arthur took a deep breath and slowly stepped away from the table. 

“While it’s been fun, I think I’d rather not repeat the experience.” Called out Arthur as he moved around, wrapping his arms around his waist and squinting into the dark. If something tried to attack him here, he wouldn’t be able to fend it off easily. His head continued to send the sound of his heart pounding into his ears as he moved around slowly. 

His body was stiff, his legs even more so as he tried to get feeling back into them. Slowly reaching out with his fingertips, Arthur started towards where he hoped was a wall. Of course, it took one careful step after another to make sure that he didn’t run into a trap either. In his current situation, he had no choice: The king could stay put on the table and be part of god knows what, or he could get up and search for a way out or at least something to protect himself with. 

The sound of his feet echoed across the eerie silence as he forced himself to stop for a moment and listen. 

In the darkness, the air seemed to brush against his skin clinging to it with a coldness that went past his skin and entered his bones. The blonde shivered as he took a deep breath and forced himself to go slow, reaching out with his hands now in front of him. Who knew how big the room was, in fact, it could have been gigantic and it would have still felt disorienting. 

“Allow me to help you out.” A muffled voice called out from his left causing the king to flinch and turn that way bringing his arms up to protect himself. 

There was the sound of a quick scrape and some muttering in a language that Arthur could not place. It had been nothing Arthur was familiar with, but a small light sparked up as the light moved to the wall, threatening to be swallowed. Around him little by little small sparks started up on sticks and branches that had been bundled for torches as the room became lighter and lighter.  
 _First mistake. Giving me my sight back._

Arthur took a deep breath and took a look around at his surroundings in the dim light. Around him were several different types of alters. He had been at the far end of the room, but in the center there was a large wooden table set up.

“What homey decor you have.” Arthur rolled his eyes as he looked around the room for his sword. Clothing could come after he was safe.

There didn’t seem to be a visible door, at least that he could see at the moment so he moved towards the wall. On the far side of the room stood four large statues draped in in black cloaks with the skulls of cattle for faces the horns rolling back towards the back of the statue head. The light bounced off the white bone, and contrasted with the eyeless sockets making them look even more disturbing. 

“Really. I mean it.” Arthur added with a small downward curl of his lips. 

He hadn’t been able to find a sword yet, or anything that might help him out of this situation. 

“It’s nearly time.” A younger voice, distinctly male this time whispered from somewhere behind him. Turning around quickly, Arthur found himself facing the opposite side of the rooms from the statues for a second. No one was there. 

Before he could turn back around, firm hands gripped both his arms wrenching back behind him. Arthur leaned back in surprise, his head hitting the bony protrusion where the mouth came out. His assailant stumbled back with a hiss, but two more of the statues came out to his sides grabbing his arms. The last one slid around to the front of him reaching up grabbing a hand full of hair. 

“Even the king of Camelot cannot resist us.” Arthur strained against the two holding his arms. But the vice like grip on his arms did not budge. Growling he tried to throw himself into the one on his right, but the tall figure planted itself firmly as if it were a golem instead of a human, and maybe it was. 

“Bring him to the altar.” A young woman’s voice commanded as Arthur found himself wrenched around and bodily picked up by both of the large creatures on either side of him. The lifted him up and pushed him down onto a white oak table, with straps. While they continued to hold onto his arms, and Arthur continued to try and wrench himself free, firm hands grabbed his leg to try and spread his nude body out into some obscene position. 

“What the devil are you doing?! Stop that!” Arthur growled, kicking out sending one of the smaller masked assailants stumbling. A hand came down firmly on his backside in a stinging strike causing his cheeks to flush. 

“You will pay for striking me like that!” Arthur struggled, as another hit rained down upon his flank. Several strong strikes landed on his ass, hips and lower back until a heat radiated from his skin only throbbing even worse as the cold air brushed over his skin. 

“Stop that!” Commanded Arthur, as he felt another stinging slap to his ass. His knees stung from the position he had been forced into as his legs were strapped towards the edges of the table. His arms were pulled back behind him and bound into leather robes that were suspended up above the table. 

After he had been secured Arthur heard the others step away from him. He craned his neck around, his head throbbing even worse than his ass as he squirmed and tried to close his legs. The restraints were too well placed. He tried to pull himself up, but immediate fell down his arms starting to throb along with the rest of him. “I will have you all punished. Let me go and the punishment will be swift.” 

“Gag him.” A deep voice answered out from beside him. The smallest of the four figures moved in front of him with a black leather strap. Arthur clenched his mouth shut, and the figure reached out pinching his nose shut. 

What felt like ages to him must have been seconds to the others after he finally coughed and breathed through his clenched teeth. On a particularly harsh breath however, the piece of leather was slid into his mouth and tied around his head. Arthur had never felt so helpless in his life. 

Glaring at the wall in front of him, Arthur noticed something he hadn’t seen before. On the wall was a metal star even larger than he was, it was a magic symbol pointed downwards taking up a good portion of his vision. Biting down on the leather Arthur’s cheeks flushed as he narrowed his eyes. 

_I should have known this would have something to do with magic._

“Are you sure we should do this?” asked a young man, voice hitching behind the bone mask. 

“Yes. He will aid us.” the young woman’s voice answered. 

“Bring forth the cup.” Another man answered, voice muffled by the bone over his face. 

_Who are these people?_

One of the smaller figures brought up a golden chalice in front of him. On it were the largest jewels that he had seen on the rim of the cup. It glittered in the light, the gems casting faint prints of colors on the walls in the fire light. The cup was sat down below his body in the middle of the table exactly below his…

 _Wait one bloody minute!_

Arthur grunted as he started to struggle against the ropes. The position, where the cup had been place, and the way that he had woken nude all made sense now. They were going to be getting a little more personal than Arthur had first thought! 

Another hand came down spanking across his right cheek causing his body to jump. Arthur gritted his teeth against the leather, breath hitching as the hand didn’t immediately leave his rear. Slowly the calloused fingertips of the hand ghosted over the sensitive flesh, causing a shiver to run down his spine as Arthur squirm. The hand drew back again and spanked him before again moving over him in a calm stroking motion. 

A shiver ran down his spine along with something else. Even in this situation, a slight relief from the stinging pain caused a slight stirring between his legs. Arthur shut his eyes tightly letting his head hang down. 

“The quicker you submit, the quicker this will be over.” 

Another set of hands wandered along his shoulders and down his spine, tracing and petting as if he were some animal. A third set of hands brushed over his forearm and cupped his cheek stroking his cheek. The hand that had continued to spank him came down on him again, causing the other hands to pause as his body shook. 

“Bring me the ointment.” The cloaked statuesque figure on his left stepped away for a moment approaching the other male behind him with what? Arthur could see. But several seconds later it didn’t take him even one guess as he felt a hand between his legs grasping his half hard member. 

The hand was colder than normal due to whatever ointment the man had applied to his hand. Slowly the large hand started a slow rhythm. Arthur couldn’t help but gasp, even if it could barely be heard around the leather strip in his mouth. The stimulation was still stimulation, and he was only a man. 

The young woman started to speak in a language that he could barely understand as his vision blurred and his head dropped down. The hand around him squeezed gently, thumb brushing around the tip a few times before leisurely taking up stroking once more. Arthur’s hips betrayed him as they twitched and pushed down a few times. His hips continued to flex as he pushed down into the hand, receiving an encouraging squeeze every once in a while. 

The slick warmth of the hand on him sent a jolt up his spine as he felt his hips take over, the hand squeezing a little harder around him. Arthur couldn’t help but moan as his hips pressed down and the hand picked up the pace. The sheer raw sensation and way he was being handled sent a prickling sensation deep down into his stomach making Arthur’s head swim. Over and over again his hips pressed down into the wet heat of the slick hand around him until he was fit to burst. His heart beat in his ears once again, and it felt as if his heart was ready to burst out of his chest as he felt himself coming close to the edge of release. 

_Stop. I’ll…_

Arthur would have commanded them to stop, had his mouth not been full of leather, but all that came out was a growl as his eyes opened and he tried to look over his shoulder. However, the way his arms were bound kept him from being able to do that. It took too much strength to lift himself up, as he sagged down. 

Opening his eyes as he opted to look at the table, his body tensed as his body started to tremble. The sensation came from the balls of his feet, up the back of his calves and up his thighs pooling a pleasure so intense that his vision went white and his back tensed up. With another few thrusts, Arthur felt his body finally come to completion as he felt the hand guide him to spill his seed into the gold chalice. 

“Good.” Purred the deep male voice behind him, as Arthur felt his hips twitch with every wave of pleasure that pulsed up and down his spine. 

“One round done. Countless to go.” The young woman’s voice answered in a matter of fact tone. 

Arthur’s chest heaved as his head lolled forward. 

\---

“Are you okay?” Merlin stared at Arthur as he watched the King of Camelot stare into the firelight while he sat at his table. Arthur finally shook his head with a grimace as he looked to Merlin with a frown. 

“What?” Merlin asked, both his eyebrows raised. 

“Nothing. Don’t you have something important to do?” Arthur sighed, rubbing his pointer finger over one of his eyebrows as he shut his eyes. 

“I’ve done all my chores.” Merlin pointed out with a cheeky smile as he folded up a blanket, settling it down at the foot of Arthur’s bed. Arthur turned to look at the large bed eying it warily and shaking his head. 

_I hope I never have a dream like that again._

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a belated Christmas gift for a friend that I've known online for a while. I hope that everyone else enjoys it! Hopefully I will get to writing more for Merlin and just over all, but this isn't a bad way to end the year either.


End file.
